


Grand Space Adventure

by RevukanFendrenim



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gift Exchange, Major Character Injury, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevukanFendrenim/pseuds/RevukanFendrenim
Summary: Roxanne has always dreamt of going to space and meeting alien life. She has dedicated her life to this, scrambling for funds to become an astronaut. When she finally makes it, things go horribly wrong. Yet, her dream is about to become reality, and her reality is about to be shattered.Rated T for injury (vaguely described but still) and author's potty mouthVery in progress. Megamind Month gift fic for Set. Will very probably edit summary and title later on. More tags will probably be added as I go.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Grand Space Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setepenre_set](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/gifts).



> I was meaning to post this work once it was completed but life had other plans! So have the first chapter instead, since it's Halloween, and the last day of the exchange month!
> 
> Hope it's to your liking, set! You and your writing are massive inspirations for me and I hope it lives up to your expectations :)

Roxanne forced herself to relax into her seat. This would already not be an amazingly comfortable ride, and being so wound up would not be making it any better. The voice crackling over the intercom was nearly done.

“Three, two, one… Take-off!”

The cockpit, which had been shuddering with steadily increasing intensity since the voice had started, groaned even louder as the rocket slowly started lifting itself off the earth. The astronaut couldn’t help but to tightly clutch at her seat as she nervously monitored the dials and lights in front of her. She’d always been a worrier, but this was really not a good time to let her mind run off with anxious thoughts. Roxanne forced her worries down and looked out, away from all the blinking dials.

The rocket was gaining speed. The clear blue afternoon sky in front of her had started to lose color, slowly, very slowly fading to black. No, not quite black, but definitely the deepest blue she had ever seen. Everyone on earth has seen images of outer space, artistic renditions or real-life photographs, but to experience it for herself, even through the heavily reinforced glass pane, was something entirely different still. The sheer depth of the sky that was gradually becoming less nearly completely entranced her.

A voice, crackling with static, erupted from the comms, startling her out of her daydreams.

Tearing her gaze away from space, she checked over her dashboard again, absentmindedly starting a reply. Halfway through, she noticed a little light that hadn’t been on before. Her heart wasted no time climbing up into her throat as she communicated her concerns to her colleagues on the ground, trying her best to remain outwardly calm. Inwardly was already a lost case. Before she could receive a reply, a rumbling sound from behind her caught her attention. It was on a slightly different frequency than the rest of the rocket, which was in the last stages of leaving the atmosphere.

Roxanne turned her head around as far as she could. Some of the heavy metal plates were shaking in place. Her blood turned to ice.

The stress she had been feeling up until now turned into full-blown horror. There was no way this would end well. Her career as astronaut, as ISS-tech, would end short on her first commute.

Suddenly calm in the face of her certain end, Roxanne turned back to the front. She had no more reason to waste the beautiful view in front of her: some stars were beginning to show through the atmosphere she was still slowly leaving. She could barely still see her dashboard, on which more and more lights were turning on, one by one, each screaming in their own language, of alarm, of something is terribly wrong. She ignored it all. She already knew.

The rumbling reached a crescendo.

She hunched in on herself, trying to cover her helmeted head with her arms, unable to resist the instinct. Closing her eyes, Roxanne hoped it would be quick.

Time stopped.

The noise became unbearably loud, until it drove off any other thought.

In front of her closed eyes, an infinite white explosion.

Then, everything became deathly silent.

And everything became pitch black.

\---

"Ritchi, how is everything looking? All systems nominal?"

"Yeah, everything looks fine.. Wait. No, it doesn't. This li-"

The audio cut out. The techs, with sinking feelings in their stomachs, checked over their screens, the settings, anything that might indicate it was their fault that they'd just lost audio, as it was becoming increasingly clear that it wasn’t.

"Ritchi? Roxanne! Come in, astronaut Ritchi!"

There was no response.

While the audio and comms technicians continued fiddling with their equipment, they could hear a panicked whisper amongst the engineers monitoring the video feed of the rocket ascending into space. Not long after, the entire team's worst fears became reality.

The rocket, barely out of the atmosphere, exploded.

Years and years of work and passion from a whole team, millions in funding, and most importantly, a young astronaut's life, all gone in a single moment's blaze.

Team members stared at their screens in shock, unbelieving. Low sobs started up in one corner of the room. A red-haired engineer slowly backed out of the door, quickly followed by others.

That was it, then.

\---

A vague buzzing slowly guided her back to consciousness. Slowly, she started to identify other sounds.

A soft beeping, somewhere to her left. Faint steps, accompanied by an equally faint rustle of fabric, somewhere to the front of her. They’d start and stop with varying intervals. Idly, she tracked them for a short while.

She involuntarily twitched her hand. It was laying on something soft. A jolt of pain shot up through her arm at the motion, eliciting a weak groan from her.

The steps stopped. And immediately started back up, more urgent than before, coming in her direction.

Roxanne could barely tell that they were, with the waves of pain that were currently assaulting her consciousness. It wasn’t just her arm that was injured: it seemed to be her entire body. On top of that, the pain had seemingly woken up her brain, which was now also screaming with a horrible headache, in addition to feeling like it was stuffed full with cotton.

Somewhere to her right, a voice. It sounded male, not too deep. The accent was melodious, almost musically lilting some words. It was completely foreign to her, yet somehow familiar.

“-ollo? Miss Ritchi? Are you awake? Because you really, really should not be awake yet. Your wounds-”

Letting out a groan, she redirected all energy she was using to parse the words to trying to open her eyes instead. She had concluded she was laying flat on her back, and was not in the mood to try and see if she could move anything else. The ceiling of wherever she was would have to do.

She succeeded in opening her eyes. And noticed her vision was clearly still booting up too. It consisted of a mess of chaotic, swirling colors. She wouldn’t be able to tell if anything was real.

An exception to the chaos was a suspiciously static, blue spot to her right. Instinctively, she tried moving her head to inspect it closer. She couldn’t. Before she could process and start to panic, the voice spoke up again.

“Hey, calm down! Moving is not going to be very helpful. You’re seriously injured. I’m afraid I’ll have to put you back to sleep.”

Roxanne made a noise of protest. Tried to lift her arm. Was instantly reminded of the pain that was everywhere. Stopped her attempts. She could hear buttons being pressed from where the voice was.

“There, that should knock you out for a bit. We’ll talk later, I promise. I’m sorry-”

She was being pulled back under. After a few seconds, she realized the battle to remain conscious was a lost one. Grudgingly, Roxanne let herself be pulled, lulled by the voice still offering apologies.

\---

[medical record of designation: Roxanne Ritchi]

[entry 0] [action: admitted to med bay]

[subject status: unconscious, injured] [action taken: subject admitted bed 1]

[/injury summary] [first degree burns on back] [first degree burns on arms] [first degree burns on legs] [bruised ribs] [bruised arms] [bruised neck] [small shallow cuts across arms] [small shallow cuts across legs] [small shallow cuts across back] [mild concussion] [mild human hypoxia symptoms] [severe teleportation sickness]

[/treatment summary] [manual treatment required: unfamiliar organic lifeform] [required: human burn cream] [required: neck brace] [requirement: wound disinfectant] [required: 3 days of flat bed rest]

**Author's Note:**

> Really not sure when the next chapter can come out... I've got about... another bit half the size of this chapter written out but life is seriously kicking my ass so it might be... two weeks..? Half the reason I've posted this now is because I can't get it off my mind and I didn't want to miss the deadline, but if I never post this I never will do anything and might be stuck on it forever, since I'm a perfectionist in the worst way when it comes to this stuff. I already spent half an hour picking a title and the only reason I didn't spend as long on the summary is because I brainvomited on it and now refuse to look at it.
> 
> My first work... ever? Oh god, yep. Feel free to suggest any tags I should be adding to this as well, I'm blanking really hard on anything that could be appropriate other than the ones I've already added now.
> 
> May the comments be an untamed Wild West


End file.
